El Matine De Los Fans
by LaDiosaYenapa
Summary: Solo una pequeña entrevista, que le sacara la verdad, a la Banda De Shane, xD
1. ¡El Matine De Los Fans!

**El tributo a Karem esta aquí señoras y señores!, no me juzguen, adoro los tributos, jejeje. En Fin. Nos Leemos Abajo xD.**

* * *

><p>Se ve un cuarto oscuro, las luces se encienden, se escucha los aplausos del publicos, en el centro de la habítación, hay 3 asientos rojos vino tinto, donde se ven a nadie ,as y nadie menos que Sov, Nicolle y Karina, quienes estaban saludando con la mano, sonriendo, al igual que sus compañeras, Sov no llevaba su traje habitual, solo ella llevaba un short blanco, con una camisa manga larga negra, con cuello de tortuga, y unas botas con tacon hasta los tobillos, color negro, Nicolle, llevaba puesto, un pantalón amarillo pastel, una blusa de tirantes color miel, y una zapatillas color miel, y su cabello estaba suelto, Karina llevaba puesto, una blusa que se amarra por el cuello, color roja, con un pantalón negro, y botas con tacón, hasta la rodilla, color negro.<p>

A un lado, hay asientos negros, en los que estaban sentados, Eli Shane, Trixie Sting, Kord Zane, Pronto, el que se llama así mismo "Magnifico", y por ultimo, Junjie Lanjua, todos con sonrisas en el rostro.

- Saludos, a los lectores y escritores, que nos estan sintonisando. ¡Bienvenidos al Matine De Los Fans!, y las animadora del programa son...

- Karina Elinor Shane. Se presenta, la peliazul.

- Nicolle Montaner. Se presenta la castaña?

- Y... ¡Yo!, muy bien, estamos...

- En vivo y en directo... - Continua Nicolle, la frase de Sov.

- Con la Banda De Shane, como invitados, listos para ser entrevistados. Es un placer, y un gran honor tenerlos aqui.

- Es muy obvio, que sea un honor y placer, para ustedes, tener a "Pronto El Magnifico", en su entrevista. Presumio el topoide, las animadoras, y la banda, simplemente rodaron los ojos.

- Es un gusto estar en este progama chicas, pero, podrían explicarnos, ¿De que se trata todo esto?. Pregunto Junjie con curiosidad.

- Es gracioso que preguntes, en este programa, todos los lectores, podran hacer la pregunta que quieran, sin importar, si es ridicula, rara, repetitiva, o muy vergonzosa, pero la pregunta tiene que ser para la banda, y puede estar dirigida a cualquier miembro de la banda. Pero solo se responderan las primeras 4 preguntas de cada lector o escritor, en el siguiente episodio sera igual, asi sucesivamente, por cada capitulo solo se podran hacer 4 preguntas y... ¡4 retos!. Explico Nicolle, mientras empezaba a reirse, por la cara que puso la banda.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!. Pregunto la banda, sorprendida, escuchando como el publico de las gradas, gritaba emocionado, ¡Esas tres arpías nunca mencionaron eso cuando los invitaron!.

- Lo que han oido. Dijeron Sov y Karina, con sonrisas malevolas en sus rostros, la banda trago duro, estatan en SERIOS problemas.

- Tenías que preguntar... - Murmuro Kord a Junjie, este, simplemente se encogio los hombros, y desvio la mirada con una cara de nerviosismo notorio.

- Pero... En los primeros 2 capitulos, se haran solo preguntas, recuerden que es un tributo a Karem. Hablo Sov, clamanso un poco a la banda.

- ¿Tendremos que responder "Cualquier" pregunta?. Pregunto Eli, un poco nervioso.

- Así es, querido hermano, en fin, CUALQUIER pregunta, en fin, ¡QUE COMIENCE LA DIVERSIÓN!. Dijo Karina...

* * *

><p><strong>Me encanta hacer tributos, despues de Karem sigue Aist Elixie Fan Shane, ya saben, manden preguntas, solos los dos primeros capitulos, en el tercerlo, RETOS.<strong>

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO**

**Su Doncella Del Lemon.**

**-LaDiosaYenapa...**


	2. No Les Va A Pasar Nada Bueno

- ¡Estamos devuelta, en vivo, con una nerviosa Banda De Shane!. Avisaron las tres animadoras, el publico, aplaudio, grito y silvo emocionado.

El más nervioso parecía ser Pronto, pues no sabía que le preguntaría. Los demas estaban igual de nerviosos, pero disimulaban estar tranquilos, aunque era muy dificil con las miradas maliciosas de las animadoras, y eso ponía más nerviosa a la banda.

- Muy bien, hora de comenzar, y tenemos una divertida forma de hacerlo... Cof "Tributo a Karem" cof... ¡Damas y caballeros, trolls, topoides y babosas!, ¡Con ustedes!, ¡La ruleta de preguntas!. Anuncio Nicolle, el suelo comenzo a abrirse, mostrando una enorme ruleta, con 5 nombres escritos en ella, el publico aplaudio y empezo a gritar emocionado, mientras la banda estaba boquiabierto.

- Hablare esta vez, ¿Cómo funciona este sistema?, sencillo: Uno de ustedes pasara y hara girar la ruleta, y el nombre que salga, se responderan sus preguntas, ¡Que venga Junjie Lanjua, por favor, un fuerte aplauso!. Dijo Sov aplaudiendo, al igual que sus compañeras.

Junjie se levanto de su asiento, se coloco al otro lado de la ruleta, y puso su mano lista para girarla, trago duro, e hizo girar la ruleta. Regreso a su asiento, mientras todos esperaban, para ver que nombre caería, la ruleta comenzo a perder velocidad, hasta detenerse en el nombre de **Natalia Shane**.

- Primero que nada: Me alegra de que te guste este fic, querida. - Saludo Sov, sonriendo a la camara. - En fin, solo tiene una pregunta, y es para Eli y Trixie, y espera que la respondan con sinceridad al maximo, ¿Ustedes estan saliendo?, y si no, ¿Les gustaría andar juntos?.

La banda solto unas risas al ver la caraa de los mencionados, Eli y Trixie se miraron completamente sonrojados, y rapidamente negaron con sus cabezas. Las animadoras, el publico, incluso la banda **(¡Hasta Junjie!, xD)**, no parecían muy satisfechos, ni tampoco convencidos con la respuesta.

El siguente en pasar, fue Pronto, el topoide hizo girar la ruleta, y cayo en el nombre de **yamilet001.**

- Tambien, tiene solo una pregunta, y es para Junjie. Hablo Karina. - ¿Cómo te sentirías si Nicolle regresara a... Ese lugar?, si sabes a lo que me refiero, que tambien hay gente de BajoTerra sintonisandonos.

Nicolle miro a Karina sorprendida, y con un ligero sonrojo, desvio la mirada, y empezo a murmurar palabras ilegibles, al parecer, estaba maldiciendo al usuario. **(Nico, fue Milet quien pregunto eso... PFFFF JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA).**

- ... P-Pues... Nico es una gran amiga, y obviamente me sentiria mal, y deprimido si ella se fuera, la extrañaría mucho... Bastante, en mi opinion...- Respondio el pelinegro, con un pequeño, pero notorio, sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras la banda, le sonrería con picardia.

- Aww... Que tierno... - Comento Sov burlonamente.

- Pues yo, por mi parte, no planeo regresar, mi vida alla era muy dura... - Aclaro Nicolle, algo avergonzada.

- Comparala con la mia, Montaner. Respondio la Clanderyain, algo indignada.

El siguiente en pasar fue Kord, el con un solo dedo, hizo que la ruleta girara con bastante fuerza, y cayo en el nombre de **Angela-Lí Raúl-Marvell.**

- La primera pregunta, es de Áng, y es para Kord, ¿Te gusta Ella?. Dijo Nicolle con una sonrisa picara, y el pobre Troll de las cavernas, se sonrojo notoriamente.

- ¡¿Qué?!... Em... No... - Respondio Kord, sonrojado, mientras los demas le sonreían con picardia. - Ella es solo una muy buena amiga, no veo por que l-lo confunden.

- Esa, ni Masa, se la cree... - Se burlo Junjie, viendo como Kord lo miraba con el seño fruncido y con un sonrojo mayor, mientras, la babosa carnero, asentía, mostrandose deacuerdo.

- La siguiente pregunta, tambien es de Áng, y es para Junjie. Hablo Sov, mientras Junjie le miraba un poco sorprendido, él simplemente, tomo un vaso de agua, que había cerca, para tratar de calmarse. -... ¿Amas profundamente a Nicolle?. Esto, hizo que el pobre de Junjie, escupiera el agua, y empezara a toser, mientras la banda y las animadoras, menos Nicolle, quien estaba, con un sonrojo mayor en su cara, se partían de la risa, al ver la reacción del pelinegro.

- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡Ella es solo mi amiga!, ¡Y lo acabo de aclarar!. Contesto Junjie, con un gran sonrojo en la cara, mientras la banda seguía burlandose de él.

- Esa, ni Juju, se la cree. Se burlo Kord, en venganza, mientras Juju asentía, mostrandose de acuerdo, mientras Junjie, le miraba con el seño fruncido, y aun sonrojado. **(A eso se le puede llamar Karma, xD). **

- ¿Es que todas las preguntas para mi, seran solo de eso?. Pregunto Junjie, un poco nervioso.

- ... C-Continuemos, ¿Si?, la siguiente pregunta es de Raúl, es para Trixie, ¿Te molesta que te digan Beatrice?. Dijo Nicolle, Trixie suspiro aliviada, ya que no era una pregunta vergonzosa que se tratara de ella y de Eli.

- Pues, si un poco, es muy cortez para mi, ademas de que me recuerda cuando mis padres me regañaban. Respondio Trixie, soltando una pequeña risita cuando menciono lo de sus padres.

- La siguiente pregunta, tambien es de Raúl, es para Eli, ¿Por qué siempre eres muy sobreprotector con Trixie?. Dijo Karina, Eli se sonrojo fuertemente, al igual que cierta Sting.

- Obvio lo soy, ella es mi mejor amiga, y hare todo para protegerla. Respondio Eli, con las mejillas aun rojas, y Trixie se sonrojo fuertemente.

- La ultima, la preguntaron ambos, es para Pronto, ¿Algun día dejaras de presumir?. Dijo Sov.

- Pronto "El Magnifico", no es un topoide presumido, nunca ha presumido en su vida. Contesto el topoide, mientras sus babosas rodaban los ojos.

La siguiente en pasar fue Trixie, hizo girar la ruleta, y esta, cayo en el nombre de **Bri Lau02.**

- Su pregunta es para Trixie... ¿Es cierto que te gusta Eli?, por que segun ella, y creemos que es cierto, cuando Eli había caido en el TerraPortal tu fuiste la primera en gritar, y en el modo en que gritaste, parecías la mas desesperada, y cuando Eli logro salir, con ayuda de Burpy, esta babosa no se queda sin creditos... - La infierno, sonrio, al ver que reconocen sus acciones. - Tu fuiste la que mas se emociono, y para ella fue un tierno abrazo que se dieron. Dijo la peliazul.

Trixie se sonrojo fuertemente, mientras Eli la miraba sorprendido, y Kord y Pronto le sonreían con picardía, Junjie y su arsenal tenían una mirada de confusión, como ellos no estuvieron cuando paso eso, no sabía de que estaban hablando.

- Em... Eli es mi mejor amigo, es muy obvio que me preocupe, ademas, ¿Quien no haría lo mismo si vieras que tu mejor amigo fuera arrastrado a las Cavernas Profundas, y que tu no pudieses hacer nada?. Respondio Trixie bajando la mirada avergonzada, Eli simplemente desvio la mirada, un poco decepcionado.

El ultimo en pasar fue Eli, quien hizo girar la ruleta, que cayo en el nombre de **CriXar.**

- Esta es para todos, ¿Agregarían mas miembros a la banda?. Dijo la castaña.

- Creo que despues de la traición de Twist, haremos que Trixie use su camara, para evitarnos la sorpresa de que sea otra de sus ilusiones. Respondio Kord, pero vio que Junjie y su arsenal tenían una mirada de "No entiendo, ¿De que estan hablando?". - Tu no estabas ahí Junjie, fue mucho antes de que fueramos a enfrentar a Goon Doc. Le aclaro, el Lanjua, asintio, con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, esas fueron, las preguntas de hoy, pero antes... ¡INVITADOS SORPRESA!. Anuncio Sov. - Y ellos han visto y escuchado, cada parte del progama...

- ¡¿QUÉ?!. Pregunto la banda sorprendida, escuchando los gritos del publicos.

- Lo que han oido...- Dijo Sov. - ¡Damas y Caballeros!.

- ¡Trolls, topoides y babosas!. Le siguio Nicolle.

- ¡Es de los malos!, ¡Es rubio!, ¡Habra traicionado y busca venganza!, ¡Con ustedes, Twist!. Anuncio Karina, el rubio, aparecio en la puerta saludando a la gente sonriendo, mientras las mujeres del publico gritaban emocionadas, Twist, se encamino a los asientos, y se sento al lado de Eli.

- Eli... - Murmuro Twist con molestia.

- Twist... - Murmuro Eli de la misma manera, **(¡JA!, ¡RIME!, XD).**

- Me sorprende que no hayan gritado de la misma manera por Eli o Junjie. Comento Kord, Eli solamente desvio la mirada, y Junjie miro a Kord confundido.

- ¡Es que Eli le pertenece a Trixie!. Respondieron las chicas del publico, hasta las animadoras **(No es que gustemos de Eli). **- ¡Y Junjie le pertenece a Nicolle!.

Esto hizo que los cuatro mencionados por el publico y las animadoras, se sonrojaran fuertemente, Junjie, desvio la mirada nervioso y sonrojado, e Eli trato de disimularlo, pero no funciono.

- ¿Twist es el unico invitado?. Pregunto Pronto.

- No... ¡Con ustedes!, ¡Ni de los malos, ni de los buenos!, ¡Frio, calculador y pesimista!, pero es no le quita lo apuesto... - Dijo Sov, con ojos soñadores, todos la miraron la ceja alzada, ella al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, se sonrojo un poco, y carrapeo. - ¡Hielo!.

El peliazul-claro, salio de la puerta, saludando con una pequeña sonrisa, las chicas del publico volvieron a gritar, mientras este caminaba hacia los asientos, a sentarse al lado de Junjie.

- Un placer tenerlos aqui, chicos. Comento Nicolle.

- Para mi tambien es un gusto, y Sov, no sabía que eras animadora de este programa. Comento Hielo, la peliverde simplemente sonrio de lado.

- Debes verlo mas seguido entonces. Respondio la Clanderyain, sonriendole.

- Si, si, si, dejen ese ratito de amor, y sigamos entonces. Interrumpio Nicolle.

- Alto, ¡¿Ratito de qué?!. Pregunto Sov sonrojada, mirando a la Montaner. **(Agregar a Hielo, fue a petición de Milet... -_-).**

- Chicas... Me sorprende que hayan invitado a un traidor como este "Rubio Mal Teñido". Comento Eli, con molestia.

- Y a mi que el "Honesto Shane", no pueda admitir que le gusta una chica... Y tambien hablamos del "Chino Lanjua"... - Respondio Twist de igual manera.

- ¡¿Quieres pelear "Rubio teñido"?!. Preguntaron Eli y Junjie, sonrojados y enfadados.

- Ammm... Chicos, aqui no p-por favor... - Rogo Sov temerosa. - No dentro de nuestro set...

- ¡DUELO!. Al escuchar eso, todos se escondieron, las 3 animadoras pidieron a una camara.

- Queridos espectadores que no estan sintonisando, estamos presentando... Dificultades tecnicas, les pedimos que no nos pierdan de sintonia. No se pierdan el proximo capitulo y ahora, envien RETOS, a nuestros "Queridos" invitados, despues de todo esto, los haremos sufrir a lo grande. Dijo Nicolle, cuando se escucho una explosión cerca de ellas.

- ¡Oigan!, ¡Nada de demoledoras en nuestro!. Pidieron las tres...


End file.
